nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mictlantecuhtli/Rigilia Wiki Development Blog
}} |} Rigilia is a current Neverwinter Nights 2 module located under the Social tab. Rigilia as a module contains two cities, the brightly lit surface known as Rigilia (sometimes called "Topside") and the dark tunnels comprising the Under City (sometimes called "The Dark"). Rigilia is open only to players over the age of 18 due to adult content and mature themes. Mission Statement We simply want to contribute a community for players where they can enjoy themselves playing NWN2 and everything it offers, in an environment that is based on the Forgotten Realms and Faerun settings. All character creation and RP is within that style of lore and its fantasy content. Synopsis The Lost Port has been found, or perhaps it is no longer intentionally lost. It is now a haven for those that find themselves lost during planar travels, fall victim to malfunctioning portals, or have extremely bad luck with teleportation spells. Only recently has it been possible for astral ships to come and go as they please, bringing with them goods and more visitors to the port city. Walking through a portal is a quick means of travel within Rigilia and seems easy enough to do however direct planar travel from Rigilia remains difficult, if not improbable. Simple planar travel spells fail, with one randomly deposited into another area of Rigilia or the Under City. Similar malfunctions in the Rigilia portal system can cause them to sometimes act in a similar manner. There have been a few permament portals established to outside places but these have been done with the assistance of the Astral Tower, and the local Arcanist Guild. The Astral Tower maintains that the formation of such portals are limited in scope and very resource intensive, however they remain silent about the specifics. One of many closely guarded secrets held by those in power within the cities. As it stands now the primary means of departure remains the astral ships, granted that you can gain passage upon them when they leave port. Formation & Settlement Stone, and earth rose higher from the sea of nothingness while high winds whipped about the forming peaks. The sky split open, rolling back until sky stretched into the distance amidst a loud rumble and stones bounced upward transforming into birds which took flight. Portions of the sandy beaches rose up and fled from the waters edge, disappearing into the brush and highlands even as their forms shifted and became recognizeable wildlife. Waters rushed in out of the whiteness, filling the gaping canyons and chasms surrounding the central landmass and filling them with water. The violent creation of the island caused tidal waves to wash up the shore, the sandy and rocky creatures forming that were caught in it's onslaught seemed doomed until the waters settled and were flush with aquatic life. So goes the story of how an unknown deity first created the island, many such places existed to serve as domain and homes of the gods. It's unclear why this pocket world was abandoned by it's creator, and never assigned a new deity by Ao, the overgod. However it's still assumed that Ao lords over Rigilia, as he does with all such worlds in the astral sea always watching for betrayal by the other gods. Sometime after the island was formed wayward travellers began to arrive, finding themselves stranded on this lost island they strove to build shelters, and tools necesarry to develop a society. It is from these early civilizations that the creation story originated, carved into the stones of the island along with images of the various wildlife. A record of what the land held for those who came after, as not all of these ancient civilizations survived nor did they go peacefully based on skeletal remains. Archaeological evidence discovered by those living in the modern port city suggest that the island has housed many different settlements and cultures over the years, bits of pottery and tools of differing designs lie scattered in the ground seperated by hundreds of years of earthen layers. Even the modern incarnation of the settlement differs so greatly in it's architecture, and ideas that it's impossible to discern which set of morals and ideas comprise the majority. Attempts to take a census of it's population typically fail, too many people are unwilling to share their past when a new beginning is within their grasp. Only the Astral Tower, and large keep at the highest point of the island show any real signs of significant age which inevitably leads all archaeologists and historians to seek entrance to these buildings, along with access to any records that may be housed within. Many more arrive seeking the power of the ancient Netherese amidst rumors the port is somehow connected to that doomed civilization, though until the various theories can be proven with hard facts it's easier for most individuals to just think of the port as home and focus on their life here. Some simply don't care either way, drawn by the bloody or curvaceous distractions of the Under City on their quest to purchase slaves or sell those they have acquired. Whatever the lost port holds for those who find themselves here, it's undoubtedly going to have it's twists and turns. Rigilia as it stands now is much easier for historians to write about, as most construction has occurred within the last five years after the arrival of more artisans and engineers. The queen, Kira Miloisk had been present within Rigilia long before the arrival of these individuals but for how long she neglects to mention during public and private meetings. She set these new arrivals to work building the current architecture while watching from within her Astral Tower, where she leads the Arcanist's Guild. How she became queen remains shrouded in mystery, one which fits in perfectly with the others on the island. Rumors range from her being alone here at one time and claiming it as defacto ruler, to her being the actual goddess of this place. The truth most likely lying somewhere in the middle but like the rest of the evidence torn from the earth, sea, and stones it is too varied to draw any solid conclusions. Given her beauty, and strength of presence the idea of a goddess made flesh is most likely a romantic moniker that has been exaggerated over the years. Architecture Astral Tower Blah, blah blah blah. Something, something, something dark side/light side. The Moonbow Homestead Once upon a time lived a family I know little about until I read about them more. The Theatre Something goes here, eventually. I am not even sure what the name of the theatre is at this point. The Tower of Despair Very few races with enhanced longevity from Riglia's earlier settlers can tell you that the dark tower within the heart of the Astral Battlegrounds was not there forever but rather quite recently drifted to this plane. Some say it was the work of the Githyanki, others claim it was the pure malevolent force of the tower seeking out the lifeforce in the seemingly endless astral sea. Soon many humanoids of evil alignment such as a small orc tribe that had found their way to the lost island vanished, as well as some natives to never be seen again.. alive. The first soldiers to report back from the tower following a scouting mission mentioned many undead creatures as well as the feared Hags of Rashemen, the reason for their presence still unknown to this day. Many of the missing townsfolk where among the cultists now, barely recognizeable in their hideous new forms. As this threat came to be recognized it was too late, for what many feared manifested itself in the alliance of the Undead and Githyanki. Their early steps in their campaign seperated Rigilia from it's natural resources within the mines, vampiric females, undead townsfolk along with the newly risen mine defenders, and Githyanki by the hundreds succeed in holding these resources to this day. However their attempts to seize control of timber resources were soundly defeated by the early druids sworn to protect the plants, and animals of the island. This did not occur without significant loses on both sides however, though unlike the Githyanki the druids have found it hard to bounce back and only a handful of the most powerful druids remained until recently. With the influx of fresh faces the druids are once again able to summon more powerful creatures in defense of the city, and it's large swaths of timber, and precious rubber tree plants which grow on outlying islands, and through many of the portals which dot the landscape. The arrival of new rangers has aided in fortifying the water sources, another precious commodity unappreciated by some. Further evidence of the alliance are the astral constructs and animated weapons that sometimes bolster the tower guards in times of need, but whatever is behind that tower be it fortress, prison, or just an incarnation of malevolence it seems to have it's own plans, not linked to the Githyanki entirely. Getting Started Where can I find Rigilia? Rigilia is located on the server named Rigilia Alpha Testing, module name Rigilia_Autodownload_Alpha. To find it, start NWN2 and click 'Multiplayer' then "Join Internet Game". Go to the 'Social' tab to your left, highlight 'Rigilia Alpha Testing' and click 'Join Game'. Before entering, you will need to download the files necesarry as well as join the forums in order to receive the password for Alpha testing. Both can be found here, Rigilia Files & Forums. What sort of place is Rigilia? Rigilia is primarily a social roleplaying server, however it is ADULTS ONLY due to graphic sexual situations and mature themes. Any player suspected of being underage(below 18 years) will be asked to privately provide proof of their age to the DMs. If this cannot be provided, you will be banned from the server and the forums. If you are found to be roleplaying with someone you know to be underaged, you will be banned from the server and the forums. This policy is extremely inflexible. In Rigilia, you are expected to roleplay. In other words, maintain the personality of your character(whatever you chose that to be). Remember: In-character actions do have in-character consequences, and Rigilia is a law-abiding town(guard involvement) while the Under City is full PvP(your character can be attacked). , however she is not the only goddess worshipped here.]] Much of the KEMO Content people may be used to from other servers also exists here in Rigilia, as she was very helpful in getting the server started and providing insight into various stages of development. So the emotes, improved biography, and even character portraits you may be used to can be found here. What can I do in Rigilia, and the Under City? Much of the fun of the two towns come from exploration. Players are highly encouraged to take on jobs in town, and from other better established characters. Many positions exist, and provide unique RP paths that can be pursued. Below are just a few of the things you can do in the areas. * Attend or perform in an original play at the theatre, or carry out your own street performances to earn some extra gold. * Form a romance with "the one", or play the game of love just long enough to get what you want. * Bathe in the warm springs and ponds, or bask in the suffering and pain of your victims. * Store items in your own persistent safety deposit box, or open your own bank account. * Make friends, and use the many custom emotes available to show them affection. Including sitting on their lap, or even shoulders. * Read a book written by your fellow players, or write your own stories on the forums. The best ones get published! * Find salvation in the arms of the good deities, or damnation in the grip of the evil deities. * Watch justice, and punishments be carried out with brutal or humiliating efficiency. * Engage in intricate plots, or fierce combat to gain standing and power in the world you help shape! Should I choose to be a servant, slave or free person? When first starting out, you will probably wish to enter Rigilia as a free person. Servants and slaves have to follow rules and regulations that may be a bit confusing for someone who is entering the town for the first time. After getting to know the town and the way servants and slaves differ you may wish to make a new character who is a servant, or a slave. Are there any restrictions on what type of character I can play? You MAY NOT make a character under the age of 18 unless you submit an Unusual Background Request. Even then the youngest age allowed is 16, and restricted to those with a well written request and established history on the server. Any NWN2 standard race is allowed. Currently, vampires, werewolves, sirens, and other non-standard races capable of spreading an infection through bites, scratches, etc are not allowed. For all other races submit an Unusual Background Request. Please read the forum Rules Section to ensure your character is practicing good RP before you begin. You can now change your biography from within the game world, if you wish to add it later simply place ((Check Inspect)) as your creation biography and modify your alternate one later. How can I make money and gain experience? Money and experience can be gained by entering the combat areas (such as the Mines), or by being rewarded for good roleplaying by a DM. One can also gain gold through gambling at the Casino in the Under City, however this can also cause financial ruin just as easily leading to many unique RP experiences as you struggle to pay off your debt. Certain players are also able to grant other players experience; you never know when you're talking to one of them, so be on your best roleplaying behavior at all times! Many guilds exist in Rigilia, joining up is a good way to start getting to know other players and establishing trade. The outdoor bar located Topside is the primary gathering place for those on the surface, while "The Last Resort", and "Tit N Tat" are the primary gathering places in The Dark. How can I start my own guild? Anyone wishing to apply for a guild charter must have at least five members interested in said organization, and it's activities must not "godmode" over other guild/house storylines. Just check to see if your guild is stepping on anyones toes before putting too much work into it, and when in doubt make a forum post. Where can I buy clothes, armor, or weapons? Merchants are located throughout Rigilia, the Under City and in some special combat areas. Speak to all the NPCs to locate stores. There are also NPC's which allow you to tailor your armor, and clothing to suit your tastes however Do Not Scroll Quickly Through These Options. It causes a great deal of lag to those in the same area as the tailor. Are there DMd quests, and can I join them? Yes, there are DMd quests regularly. The areas will change regularly to accommodate the new and upcoming quests. Upcoming quests are posted in the 'News' thread; anyone at all may join a quest, regardless of experience. Times for quests change regularly, and multiple quest time slots are available. To join, simply show up in game at the posted time, and send a "tell" message to the coordinating DM. Are there any restrictions on login names? Yes. Please do not use symbols, all capitals, numbers, or curse words. Nonstandard names are regularly deleted during server maintenance operations. Silly, offensive or mirroring popular fiction names are not allowed and a DM may ask you to abandon the character if you use them. Can I buy a house or apartment? Yes. Houses and apartments are both in limited supply. If a house or apartment is available, you may speak with the several real estate agents about purchasing one. Houses may be owned only by a single person or married (established) couple, along with their servants. Apartments may be bought by one or more person. Roommates must all be present at the time of purchase. How can I help keep lag to a minimum? * Use Direct Connect, the address is 192.168.1.3:5291 * Right Click character, select PC Tools. Campfires are portable trashcans, place a campfire and insert all your trash. Then use the PC Tools "Remove" button under Item Interaction, or leave the campfire unattended for a few minutes. * Kill enemies that you spawn when possible, do not leave them to roam around the area. * Use your mouse to move the character, do not use WASD movement. * Streamline your buff sequence when playing as a spellcaster, unnecesarry spells add increased visual effects. . * Similarly some "flashy" spells can cause lag, do not spam these spells in areas with large numbers of players. * When using the tailors to customize clothing, do not scroll through the options extremely fast. Rigilia & Under City Organizations Rigilia, and the Under City offer many opportunities for roleplay. One of the best ways to jump into ongoing stories is to join a guild or organization. All of the below listed guilds and organizations are run by players. Arcanist's Guild Location: Charter: Containing chapters for Sorcerers, Wizards, Warlocks and Bards. Sponsoring the study of magical arts and crafting, performing feats of magic at festivals, and acquisition of magical knowledge. They encourage the responsible use of the arcane arts, and will not hesitate to mobilize against those who are abusing magic. Category:Blog posts